Heate Eissilent and the 13 Dwarves
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: Kate and Heather die! But in the end they're thrown into the Hobbit. They accompany the company and change the lives of two dwarves forever! Kili/OC and Fili/OC I know I've already started a Hobbit story but this is another one I'm working on on the side. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her. ***WARNING SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE THAT HAS NOT FINISHED THE BOOK***

**Heather's POV**

I checked my phone and the digital number told me it was about 3:10… in the morning… on a Friday. I looked over to see Kate leaning back in her seat curled up in a ball while the two guys next to her eyed her warily. I stood up slowly pulling her with me. I grimaced as my back and neck screamed in protest. We collected the few things that we had brought with us and walked down the aisle of seats and exited the theater walking to our car. We had just gone to see The Hobbit, which was probably the best decision I've ever made in my life. We clambered in our car and started the short drive back to our house. This probably wasn't the smartest thing we had ever done seeing as how we were both falling asleep. Before I knew it I found myself screaming and grasping onto the dashboard; Kate was trying to swerve out of the way of the semi-truck that was hurtling toward us but it was hopeless and so she threw her hands up in front of her face and waited for the impact. I felt the tears running down my face and then the two vehicles collided and I closed my eyes and threw myself against Kate holding onto her for dear life.

A calm sort of air surrounded us and I knew that we were dead. I opened my eyes slowly to see sunlight and rolling hills. Yep, we were definitely dead. I stood up, all the soreness gone, and I looked around. A dirt road lead off through the woods and trees surrounded us on one side while a field surrounded us on the other side. I looked down to see Kate still sitting but in a much different attire than what she was wearing earlier. She has on tightly fitting pants with a light blue tunic. Over the tunic was a leather vest covered in a light brown trench coat thing and then over that was a light blue cloak. She had on knee high leather boots and tucked on the outside of one of those boots was a dagger. She had a sword attached to her hip and twin blades strapped to her back. She was currently staring at her leather gloves and gaping. I looked down to see myself wearing the same except my clothing was red and dark brown instead of light blue and light brown. I also had a dagger but instead of swords I had a battle axe and a bow and arrows.

Kate stood up and I realized that she and I were both the same height. I gawked at her and she smiled for the first time. Before she could brag about anything we heard a horse galloping toward us. Atop this horse was a man with a thick beard and hair. His attire looked much like our own and he had handsome features. He looked down and saw us and he stopped his horse and clambered down. He walked toward us warily and stopped in front of us with one hand on his sword.

"What are two she-dwarves doing here? Where did you come from?" he asked cautiously. I looked to Kate and stepped forward.

"Um, sup dude, we come from a VERY distant land and we came upon this place completely by mistake. If I may ask, what is your name sir…dwarf?" I asked feeling completely stupid. He released his sword and bowed low.

"Excuse me for my ill-tempered actions; it is just extremely uncommon to see two dwarves that are women, especially as well-groomed as you. My name is Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." He said still bowing. I gasped and scuttled over to Kate. She looked over to me with a blank expression on her face before stepping forward.

"We know who you are and where you are going. You seem lost, may we accompany you? Perhaps we could help each other out." She said. He became wary again before walking up to his horse and leading him over to us. He helped Kate on and then he helped me on after her. He continued to lead the horse on foot down the path that we were on for miles. He asked us several questions about where we were from and what we knew about him and his quest.

"Where were you two heading anyway?" he asked. Kate looked back at me signaling that it was my time to answer.

"We were heading to Erebor, to claim back the Lonely Mountain." I said. He stopped and turned to us glaring.

"What makes you think that you two could do something that was meant for the King under the mountain!?" he said angrily. I laughed and then jumped down from the horse.

"Nothing. I know that I might die but it is worth it, for if I was too succeed the dwarves would no longer need to roam the lands with nowhere to go." I said. His steely glare softened and he motioned for me to get back on the horse. I did so and he kept walking. Soon, when the sky was growing dark, we came into a small village. The doors were round and they were placed in the sides of hills. We were finally in the company of Hobbits.

About ten minutes later we reached a Hobbit Hole that overlooked the entire village. Kate and I hopped down and Thorin tied up the horse. He led us up to the door and knocked twice. We waited for a few seconds before the door was opened by a very large man with a long grey beard. He looked surprised to see Kate and I but Thorin placed a hand on our shoulders and led us inside. Several more dwarves were gathered around gawking at us and I just smiled at them.

"I thought you said this place was going to be easy to find? I got lost, twice." Thorin spit out. He motioned to Kate and I. "This is Lady Katelyn and Lady Heather. I found them along the way and it turns out they have wonderful navigation skills even when they don't know where they're going. They helped me find this place." He said. We each waved in turn.

"Please just call me Heather, not Miss Heather or Lady Heather… JUST Heather and please just call her Kate. At your service." I ended and curtsied pulling up the ends of my trench coat like thing. A few of the men laughed and others chuckled. Thorin just rolled his eyes and took me and Kate by the arms and led us into the kitchen and sat us down on either side of him. He began talking business and I zoned out knowing that Kate would catch me up, she always did. I looked around at the dwarves my eyes landing on Kili. Just as I had scanned over his face I noticed he was looking my way too. I quickly averted my gaze and started to drum my fingers against the table. After a minute or so I felt a hand over mine and I looked up to see Thorin looking at me with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"If I bore you this much why don't you go and grab some more ale, hmm?" he said. I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"Alcohol?! Count me in! I won't let you down my king!" I said dramatically. Kate just rested her head against the table as a few of the men laughed and I walked out to find precious alcohol. After searching EVERYWHERE I found a giant barrel of ale and went to grab it. Unfortunately for me it was just a bit too heavy. I huffed and continued to pull. It wouldn't budge! So I decided to go with plan B. "Will somebody give me a hand!? This thing is too bloody heavy! And by somebody I don't mean Kate because she's weaker than I am! Seriously guys this thing weighs a ton!" I shouted. I heard laughter and a chair being scooted out. I smiled and waited for help to arrive. When it did I almost fainted. Kili walked in smirking at me.

"Need some help?" he asked. I smiled and place my hands on my hips.

"Nope, I just called for help for no reason. I got this! That's why I've already lifted and carried this giant barrel of ale out there." I replied sarcastically. He smiled wider and then turned.

"Great! Guess you don't need me then!" he said. He started to walk off but I lunged for him and grabbed his sleeve.

"No, I lied! I do need help! Help me." I pouted. He looked at my pouty face for a second before smiling again and walking over to haul the giant barrel of ale over his shoulder. I gawked at his strength as he walked past me and to the door. He turned back around and laughed.

"Are you coming or do I have to carry you out on my other shoulder?" he asked. I shook my head and followed him as he took the ale into the next room. Everyone cheered and went to line up but Kili stopped them with his hand. "Now Heather found this ale and she obviously used her brute strength to carry it out to us. She should get the first drink!" he said. They all laughed and I just glared at them. I turned on my heel and marched into the Hobbit's living room and sat by myself.

About thirty minutes later the dwarves had grown silent and I watched as they all sat in the other room staring at the fire. Kate walked over to me holding a giant mug of ale. She handed it to me and I thanked her. I started to gulp it down and Kate smiled at me.

"I knew that you needed some alcohol. You were pissed, and honestly I was a little pissed too but one of us had to listen to Thorin's instructions." She said. I nodded at her and finished my ale setting the empty cup down on the table. I heard Thorin's deep voice emanate from the other room and I knew that the song was starting. Kate sat down next me and we listened silently. After it ended I got up and Kate followed suit. We walked down the hall and into one of the back rooms. We sat down after shutting the door. "I will relay the instructions to you and then we can discuss whether we want to go on this journey or not." She told me. I nodded and listened to her telling me what we were supposed to do for about half an hour. When she was finished I was deep in thought.

"Well if we go there's the chance we will get killed by orcs or goblins or a big fire-breathing dragon! But if we stay… we get… I don't know what we get actually." I said. She sighed and explained the amount of gold we would be receiving. "Ah yes, gold, gold is good. Well this is a tough decision. I mean we aren't really skilled sword fighters or anything. We honestly don't know crap! I mean we started to doze off during the movie and it's been forever since we've read the book. What do you think we should do?" I asked. She sat back and contemplated my question.

"Honestly?" she asked. I nodded for her to go on. "I think we should bail on this adventure. I mean, we'll just be a hindrance and we don't want that. Maybe after they reclaim the mountain we can go and visit Thorin and them." She said trailing off. I smiled and gathered my stuff. We walked out of the room and toward the front door. As we were walking out we heard a gruff voice behind us.

"And where do you think you two are going?" they asked. I turned around to see Thorin standing there looking suspicious. I smiled shyly and waved but Kate was the one to step forward.

"We don't think this journey is right for us. We don't want to be a nuisance so we've decided to go on our way. We'll come to see you when you are the rightful King under the Mountain!" she said happily. Suddenly part of the book came screaming back to me and I signaled for Thorin to hold on. I spun Kate around and got really close to her ear.

"We won't ever see him or Kili and Fili again. They die remember! We can't leave, we have to stay and prevent that from happening. Even though Kili is a jerk we have to save him!" I said. She looked at me wide eyed and nodded. We turned back around and walked inside and set our stuff down. "Thorin we have decided against leaving. You trust us enough to let us help you reclaim Erebor so we trust you enough to embark on this quest with you. I hope we don't let you down." I said. He smiled at us and squeezed our shoulders before walking back into the dining room.

"We had better go claim somewhere to sleep before all the others do." Kate said. I agreed and we went and snuggled up near the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her

Kate's POV

Heather and I had finally dozed off on the uncomfortable floor. I felt myself being shuffled around slightly but I didn't bother to open my eyes. I felt something warm hit my face and I opened my eyes to find that sunlight was streaming in through the window blinding me.

"Sweet God! It buuuuurns my precious! It burnssssss!" I screamed. I went to roll over and fell… off of a couch. I looked up bewildered and pushed myself up off of the ground. "Okay, who the hell moved me to the couch?" I said dangerously low. I heard someone chuckle and I looked up to see Fili smiling down at me.

"I did milady. You looked uncomfortable on the floor and I thought the couch would be much better." He said. I blushed slightly and I felt little butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay number one, Kate, my name is Kate. Not milady, not miss, not ma'am, not lady. It is Kate. Number two!" I started. I saw him flinch a little bit and his smile had been wiped away. I felt bad. "Thank you." I ended, smiling. He smiled back and then looked over toward Heather.

"You might want to wake your friend. We're leaving soon." He said. I couldn't help myself, I laughed… loud. He looked at me confused and I stopped.

"Oh you're serious. Ah HAIL NAW! I am NOT waking that thing! She's scarier than a dragon when she's woken up. Nope, nuh uh, not doing it. I'm keeping my head, thank you very much." He looked at me strangely and then sighed. He looked over at Kili and motioned toward me.

"Brother, wake her. Make sure that she's ready so we can leave." He said. Kili nodded and then walked over to her. He sat down beside her on the couch and grabbed her shoulder gently. All the while he was doing this I was grabbing dwarves that were too close and pulling them back away from the pair. Kili looked at me like I was stupid and then shook her.

"Heather wake up!" he half said half shouted. Her eyes snapped open and a few seconds later he was on the ground flat on his ass.

"WHAT!? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" she was shouting. Kili scuttled backward toward his brother and all the other dwarves were looking at me scared. I motioned for them to hold on and I walked into the kitchen. I came back with some breakfast and a cup of juice. I handed it to her and her pissed off look softened and she giggled and hugged me before inhaling her food and standing up and stretching. She walked off and got ready and I just sat there laughing.

"What in the name of Durin was that!?" Kili yelled. I laughed and looked down at his scared expression.

"She's bipolar." I said. The rest of the dwarves looked at me oddly and I sighed. "It means her moods change drastically. She can go from happy to mad in a heartbeat so I'd be careful around her mate." I said standing up and walking off to where Heather went. When I got in there I saw she had made another trip to the kitchen on the way and had another plate of food and more juice.

"Hogh." She said waving. I looked at her like she was crazy and she held up a finger at me. She swallowed her food and then smiled at me. "Hi!" she said happily. I smiled at her and waved. I sat down beside her and watched in amazement how fast she got her food down.

"Dude, seriously, do you even chew?" I asked. She nodded 'yes' and then set down her plate and cup.

"I packed all of our stuff. I hope that we've got everything we need. I'm about to go saddle up the two horses Thorin said he had provided us, want to come help me?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed my pack and weapons. We walked out and toward the front door. Before we had walked outside a hand was on my shoulder.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving us?" a sad voice asked. I turned around to see Fili and the butterflies were back.

"No, I am not leaving you. We're going to saddle up our horses." I said. He smiled at me and Heather shot a glare at Kili.

"Yeah, would you like to come and scream in my ear while I do it?" she said crossing her arms and staring at Kili. He stuttered and looked down a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Thought so." She said and walked out. As she was walking around me I heard her whisper 'jack hole' under her breath. I turned to see Fili smiling.

"Those two aren't quite getting along are they?" he asked. I nodded my head when I saw Kili inch his way past us and outside. I smiled and looked to where he disappeared.

"No, no they aren't, but I have a feeling they will." I said smirking. Fili followed my gaze and smiled too. He motioned for me to set down my stuff so I did and he led me into the kitchen and we both got some breakfast. I figured out that all the dwarves were actually quite nice and remarkably funny. I found that Bofur was very protective of his hat though because whenever I tried to take it from him I thought I was going to get my arm chopped off. Bifur explained to me that it was very special to him because it was a gift from his mother. I nodded and we finished eating and walked outside to saddle up our ponies.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her

Heather's POV

I had walked outside to saddle up my horse. Just the sight of Kili pissed me off at the moment. I was trying to sling my bag over the top of the saddle, hell I'd done it several times when I used to ride horses with my sister, but for some reason I couldn't get it over it. I was getting super frustrated and I felt the angry tears starting to well-up.

"Why won't you go up there!? God! I hate everything!" I started to scream. I tried one last time and miraculously it slipped right over. I smiled to myself and placed my hands on my hips. "Well there you go! See, that wasn't so hard." I said more to myself than the saddle. I heard a chuckle and I saw a head peak around the horse's neck; ugh… Kili.

"You're very welcome." He said. I scoffed and started loading up my weapons and food. He frowned and walked over toward me.

"I don't need your help, _my liege._ I was doing just fine without you." I spat. He went to say something but stopped himself. He sighed and then grabbed my arm gently.

"I am truly sorry, I know I have upset you and I do not want to start on this quest as your enemy. Maybe we can begin again. I would love to be your friend." He said. I contemplated this and then smiled.

"I would like that, I really would. Heather and Kili on a worldwide big city adventure, I love it!" I said loudly. He laughed and then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Kate standing there with Fili and the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf. Kili smiled sheepishly and I just waved. "And Kate, and Fili, and all the other dwarves that I still don't know the names of, and Gandalf, and presumably Bilbo when he wakes his ass up." I said. Kate just shook her head and began saddling up her horse with the help of Fili. I went to mount mine but kept falling off because I couldn't swing my leg over the saddle.

"I do not wish to offend you in any way but would you like some help?" I heard a voice ask. I looked over to see Kili smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. As I went to jump up he gave me an extra push and I was able to hoist myself over.

"Oh thank God! Kili, you are my savior. Man that was a workout all in itself." I said. He smiled at me and bowed before jumping up into his own saddle. He smirked at me and I just scoffed. "Show-off." I muttered. He rode up next to me smiling.

"What was that?" he asked. I shook my head and took off after Kate and Fili. I heard her let out a giggle and I smiled at them. I looked beside me to see Kili smiling too. We shared the same look and then busted out laughing. Kate and Fili turned around and glared at us.

"What's so funny!?" Kate asked. I was still laughing but Kili had stopped at the glare his brother gave him. I covered up my giggles and rode closer to Kate giving her a wink. She just shook her head and laughed. We were talking and laughing for at least half an hour before we heard a rustling. I don't know how I did it but Kate and I reacted quickly, her drawing her twin blades and I drew my bow knocking an arrow into place. All the other dwarves spared us an impressed look before seeing a small hobbit run into the clearing. I lowered my bow and smiled at him.

"Bilbo Baggins! You finally made it! Look at you!" I said brightly. He ignored me and ran up to us panting.

"I signed it, I signed the contract!" He huffed out. He handed over the contract and then I heard Thorin whistle. A small pony came up and Kate and I did all we could not to laugh. Bilbo began stuttering about how he could walk but I was eager to start the adventure so I looked to Kate. I motioned with my fingers and she smiled at me, understanding our own little language. We pulled on the reins of our horses and galloped up behind Bilbo. We each leaned down and grabbed an arm and hoisted him up. Fili and Kili brought his pony up from behind and guided it between Kate and I. We dropped Bilbo on top laughing and I looked to Thorin. I saluted him and so did Kate.

"We have settled this dispute my liege, let us begin our journey!" I yelled. Thorin shook his head but before he turned around I saw the hint of a smile creep onto his face. I smiled too and Kate and I galloped forward toward Gandalf and Bilbo.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I was kind of distracted and I didn't want to get into the troll thing on top of all of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her

Kate's POV

We had been travelling for hours and I was personally exhausted. I looked toward Heather to see she had fallen asleep… on her horse. SERIOUSLY! She can sleep ANYWHERE! I saw Kili riding close to her just in case she fell off. He had one hand gripping his reins and the other hand was holding onto her horse's reins. I smiled and turned to Fili. I motioned over to them and he smiled too. He and I rode forward toward Thorin and Gandalf. They were bickering, it seemed, as we rode up to a weathered shack that looked as if it hadn't been inhabited for several years. When we got there Thorin shouted to everyone to stop and make camp. I was relieved so I gladly slid off of the back of my horse and onto the ground. Gandalf was stomping away toward his horse so I followed him.

"Gandalf, where are you going!?" I asked. He turned around and glared toward Thorin.

"To go seek the council of the only person with any sense!" he yelled. I stopped and looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked. This time he glared down at me and mounted his horse.

"MYSELF!" he yelled and rode off. I looked toward Bilbo to see that he was upset and he had slumped to the ground. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Bilbo, he'll be back. Wizards just come and go whenever they please. Don't get so upset." I offered smiling. He smiled at me meekly and got up walking toward the fire. Thorin walked over and was about to say something when a small smiled graced his face. I looked over to where he was to see that Kili had woken Heather up and he was reaching up toward her. She was groggy and as she slid down he lifted her and she cuddled into his chest. I smiled and looked toward Thorin. He had wiped the happy from his face and was now staring at me looking as stern as ever.

"I need you, Fili, Kili, and presumably Heather since she's attached to the boy's cloak, to go and watch the ponies. We will send Bilbo up with dinner." He said. I saluted and went and gathered the three other dwarves. We all grabbed the reins of the ponies, Heather was a bit grumpy after she was made to leave Kili's embrace, and walked up the hill toward the paddock. We arrived and stuck the horse in and then sat quietly against a tree stump. Heather fell back asleep on Kili's shoulder and shortly after he fell asleep too. Fili was carving something out of wood so I decided to walk around a bit. I heard rustling a short time later and I ran back to see that Bilbo had food with him. I smiled and went to grab a bowl when I heard Heather swear.

"Broski! Some of the horses are gone!" She yelled. We all rushed toward her and saw that, indeed, a few of the horses were missing. Kili grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side and the rest of us followed. We saw a roaring fire and then a giant, grey skinned, monster walked into sight. "Oh my God." Heather whispered. I saw she was shaking and I was shaking too. A few seconds later Bilbo was being pushed into the clearing to go and save the horses. After he turned around Heather and I were grabbed and we were running back toward the camp.

"What are you doing!? We can't leave little Bilbo!" I screamed. Heather had the same expression that I did.

"You both are cowards! I'm not leaving Bilbo to torture and death!" she screamed before breaking out of Kili's grasp and running back toward Bilbo. Kili went to go after her but Fili grabbed him and his grip on me tightened. We ran down the hill and that's when they started yelling.

"Trolls! Huge mountain trolls! They might have Bilbo!" Fili yelled. Kili ran ahead of him and straight to his uncle.

"They might have Heather too! We HAVE to help them!" he said. I saw he had a pleading look on his face, one that apparently his uncle couldn't resist. Thorin motioned for them to grab their weapons and so they did. A few minutes later and we were all rushing back up the hill to save Bilbo. I know everyone was worried about Heather also but my best friend could handle herself for sure. I know she wouldn't let the trolls eat her or Bilbo. Sure enough when we arrived Heather was distracting the trolls… oddly enough with one of her jokes.

"…so they guy says he wants H2O and then the guy beside him says he wants H2O too. The second guy dies! Get it? H2O2? It's poisonous to the human body! I guess you guys wouldn't get it because you're trolls… Hmm. I don't think I have any troll jokes. WAIT! Okay so what's the difference between a troll and an ogre?" She began. Thorin gave the signal and Kili jumped out from the bushes.

"Put them down!" he roared. He looked pissed and I saw Heather spin around in the troll's grasp and frown at him.

"Dammit Kili, that was my best joke!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and then I saw Kili rush in sword flying. The other dwarves jumped in too and soon it was a full out battle. I could hear the sound of metal hitting troll flesh and it made me want to throw up. Heather had dropped to the ground and was now singing the 'Mission Impossible' theme song while rolling around trying to avoid being squished. She didn't see the troll behind her though so I ran up and pushed her out of the way. The troll grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. I saw that the other dwarves had been caught too. They were still running after Heather.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the GINGERBREAD MAN!" she was singing. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"HEATHER!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me allowing the trolls to catch her too. I sighed deeply and we were all shoved into sacks.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her.

Heather's POV

I was in a sack lying right up against Bombur. I cuddled up and yawned loudly and I felt someone kick me in the shin. I inhaled sharply and turned my glare toward Kate.

"What the hell was that for?!" I whispered angrily. She glared at me and wiggled a little bit closer.

"Why aren't you worried!? We are sitting here tied up in sacks about to be eaten by three giant trolls! What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me. I huffed and then chuckled slightly.

"I'm not worried because I know that we're getting out of this. I mean, we have to get out of this right?" I asked. She shook her head at me like I was missing something and I just looked at her funny.

"Heather, we aren't even supposed to be here. What makes you think that we won't be killed off at any time?" she asked quietly. I pondered that for a moment and it finally sunk in. She was completely right; we weren't supposed to be here. We were supposed to be at home sitting on our couch eating Taco Bell and watching movies, not out in the middle of nowhere with some dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit. Why did I even think this was natural? I inhaled deeply and I let all of that that sink in. I turned to look at her again and I smiled sadly.

"You're right, I'm sorry that I didn't take this situation seriously. It's clear to me that we are dispensable and I should've seen it earlier." I said. She nodded at me and then a great shadow crossed over us.

"Will ye shut yur moufs! We tryin' to dercide whut to do with yer!" came a gruff voice. I looked up to see one of the trolls looking down at me angrily and I nodded at him and kept the witty remark I had in my head to myself. He seemed to think for a minute before reaching down and grabbing Kate. My heart was racing as she was breathing loudly and trying not to scream. I looked over to see Fili trying to get up but his uncle pinned him back down. "Look e're! We got orselfs a lil treat!" the troll said. The others laughed and he lifted Kate above his mouth. I was crying now and I screamed at him. It wasn't anything that was comprehensible but it was enough to get him to stop. He looked down at me and smiled even brighter.

"I dint see you!" He said. He reached down and picked me up. As soon as I was close to his mouth I heard someone shuffling around and a few grunts. Then I heard something that gave me hope.

"Put her down!" I heard someone yell. I looked to see Kili and the smile faded from my face. What does he think he's doing!? Why isn't Bilbo giving his speech right now? He was kicked from behind and he dropped down to the ground once more. Then I felt myself being raised higher and I was positioned above the troll's mouth. I heard a few grunts but nothing else came. This was it, Kate was right… we're dead.

"WAIT!" I turned to see Bilbo Baggins staring up at me with a worried look. The trolls stopped what they were doing and looked at him funny. He was standing upright in his sack and staring at the trolls with a pleading look. "You don't want to eat them like that!" he said. I stared at him in slight confusion until I remembered what he was doing. He was going to trick the trolls!

"Now, that's not the proper way to cook them up. I mean have you smelled them? You're going to need some…." He said trailing off in thought. The dwarves behind him were screaming in protest at his remarks but Kate and I caught on fast.

"Sage!" Kate chimed in. Bilbo's face lit up and he smiled.

"Yes, sage. You're going to need sage to cover up their stink!" he said. At this I did get a little offended. I knew he was buying time but he could've been a little nicer about it. The trolls gave each other a strange look and then turned back to them.

"Get thur sage!" one of the trolls yelled. Before they could reach into their bag though Bilbo yelled at them again.

"But before you do that!" he started. "You must…. Uh… skin them! You have to skin them first!" he yelled. At this I started yelling at him to shut his mouth. I saw a figure running around in the woods and I knew we were almost saved. Some kind of scrap was going on while I was not paying attention because before I knew it I heard Kili shout about having parasites. Kate and I joined in and before we knew it Gandalf was shouting some bad ass comeback about the sunlight and Kate and I were on the ground wiggling out of our sacks and untying the others.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her.

Kate's POV

After Heather and I had got done untying the sacks we turned toward Bilbo. Heather had the right idea when she pounced on him and hugged him. He was quite taken aback by this gesture and he was even more surprised when I joined the hug. A few seconds later though Thorin stepped up and began yelling at Bilbo. Heather looked pissed but I was the one who spoke up first.

"Um, excuse me your highness, but in case you didn't notice Bilbo just saved all of our asses so if I was you I would be thanking him!" I said. He stepped up to me and looked down at me with a glare on his face.

"He was the one that got all of us into this mess! If it wasn't for him we'd be fine!" he yelled in my face. I heard Heather start to walk forward. I turned to see her glaring at Thorin but Bilbo had grabbed her arm to stop her from walking any farther.

"Bullshit!" she yelled. Thorin turned to her and glared.

"Excuse me!?" he yelled. She just mock curtsied him and rolled her eyes.

"I meant that, right there, is bullshit… your highness." She said haughtily. He glared harder at her and I spoke up.

"What she actually means is that it wasn't Bilbo's fault that we got into this situation. If you want to blame anybody blame your nephews! They are the ones that lost the ponies and then sent poor little Bilbo off by himself into the midst of three trolls!" I yelled. By this time the two boys were backing up toward the edge of the forest. Thorin spun around and shot a glare toward them.

"Not so fast! Is this true boys?" he asked. They started sputtering and I just knew they were going to deny it. Apparently Heather knew it too because she picked up Kili's discarded bow and held it above her knee ready to snap it in half. His eyes went all wide and panicky and she just smirked.

"Tell the truth or your precious bow gets it." She said darkly. Kili swallowed and hung his head.

"Yes uncle." He said quietly. Thorin went from angry to furious in about two seconds and stormed over grabbing the boys' by their cloaks and dragging them off into the woods. A few minutes later we could hear muffled yelling.

Heather dropped Kili's bow with the rest of his stuff and grabbed her own bow and arrows. She suited back up and walked over to me throwing me my sword. I thanked her silently and the rest of the dwarves followed suit grabbing their scattered weapons and clothes and such. We had all just finished suiting back up when Thorin walked back into the clearing with his two ashamed nephews trailing behind him. They both went up and said something to Bilbo which was more than likely an apology. Fili walked over to me and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I am terribly sorry. I know that we shouldn't have made Bilbo go. You were put in terrible danger since we did force him to and I never meant for that to happen. I feel so awful about what I've put you through. I know that you couldn't possibly forgive me right now, but I was thinking that maybe you could try?" he asked. I glared at him and shook my head.

"You are going to have to do a LOT better than that if you want me to forgive you. Apologizing is the first step though." I said half smiling. He smiled back and I turned to see where Heather had wandered off to. She was listening to Kili with a bored look on her face. It looked like he was almost pleading with her and after he was done she sat there contemplating it. She turned around and went to walk away but her grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back to face him… big mistake brochacho.

*SLAP*

Heather was looking back at a very shocked Kili that had one hand pressed against his now reddening cheek. The rest of the dwarves and Bilbo and Gandalf were completely silent and staring at the two.

"No." she said very quietly at him. After that she dusted her coat off and walked off into the woods. I didn't know what she was doing but when I heard trees being hit by metal I expected she was blowing off some steam. In the meantime Thorin and Gandalf were having a discussion about some top secret cave that the trolls were probably hiding in. When Heather came back, looking ten times sweatier than what she did before, we went searching for this mysterious cave.

When we did find it Heather and I opted to stay outside because of the awful stench. While the others were inside I looked to see her staring out through the woods.

"You okay man?" I asked. She nodded her head once and then looked back at me with hidden tears shining in her eyes.

"What do you miss? I miss school… I never got to finish The Great Gatsby… I really wanted to though. I also miss sitting in my house when it's raining, reading and having a cup of tea. I miss my dog. I miss my family. I want to go home." She whispered. I saw one tear fall and she turned immediately and set her head in her hands. I knew that was the end of the conversation so I didn't bother answering her question. The group came back out of the cave with new treasures and such. When Gandalf and Bilbo emerged they had two extra parcels in their hands. Gandalf came up to me and knelt down holding the parcel out to me.

"This is for all those times when you don't feel strong enough. You ARE strong enough milady. Strength is not physical but mental. You are very strong." He said. He placed it in my hands and walked away. I opened it to find a gleaming sword. The engraving on the side was elvish, and that's about all I knew. I looked over to see Bilbo had handed Heather something too. She had opened it to see a sword, almost like mine. I went to get up but a rustling in the trees caused everyone to jump around. Something isn't right.


	7. Chapter 7

I only own Heather and I have Kate's permission to use her. Sorry it took me SO BLOODY LONG TO UPDATE! I had to finish school and then do summer school and get ready to graduate early and do stuff for college. Bleh. Anyways. I'm going to skip a little bit ahead from the last chapter so we can get the story going again.

Heather's POV

Gandalf was still talking to Radagast and I was still sitting and staring at my new sword. It had engravings on the side that were elvish. It read 'Night Flame', whatever the hell that means. I looked back at the group to see them all talking to Gandalf and Radagast. I stayed where I was.

I heard rustling from the trees above me and I looked up to see a huge wolf-like monster poised to attack the group. Without thinking I knocked an arrow into my bow and took aim. The beast saw me but it was too late, I had fired and hit it spot on in the throat. Its body rolled down the hillside and landed by the group. They all jumped back with screams and looked at me oddly. I had another arrow ready and was aiming at the body. I looked back at them and shrugged.

"What?" I asked. Kate looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You couldn't tell us that there was a two ton beast behind us?!" she yelled. I shrugged again.

"You would have freaked out and it probably would have attacked immediately. I just thought I'd take it down when I had the chance instead of waiting to take aim when it was ripping someone's esophagus out!" I snapped. She threw her hands up defensively and backed up.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Geez." She whispered. I looked at Gandalf to see him and Radagast arguing over something. Finally Gandalf hung his head and Radagast was on his sleigh.

"When I race out of here, you all run as fast as you can. Got it?" he said. We all shook our heads and he smiled at me. "You are braver than you think. I can tell." He whispered and then he took off. I watched as he left and then turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

As soon as we got out of the cover of the trees we saw orcs riding wargs. They were chasing Radagast around and he was just leaving them in the dust. We ran until we were out of breath and had to hide behind rocks. I had never run so far in my life! I swear I was about to pass out. We were hiding behind this particularly big rock when I saw Thorin elbow Kili and look up. I looked up slightly and saw a distinct shadow above our heads. Within two seconds Kili was shooting at it. He took the warg down first and before anyone could move I swung my battle axe down and finished the orc off. I had never killed something that so much resembled a human being before… I wanted to throw up, and even more than that, I wanted to go home.

Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged along by Bifur and we were running for some trees. They were scattered and didn't provide enough shelter but we ran for them anyway. There was a large rock in the middle of the clearing and I saw Gandalf head for it. We were fighting off orcs so it was a little hard for us to devise a plan, especially with Thorin over on the side shouting like a woman in labor. I was about to send an arrow his way just to shut him up.

I noticed Gandalf was gone and I turned to see some of the others had noticed too. Some of them were shouting that he had abandoned us while others were looking around frantically. I saw a certain gray-headed man pop up out of the ground by the large rock and shout for us all to run to him.

The men and Kate all ran toward him while Kili and I stayed back shooting arrows at the orcs. When everyone was inside Thorin called to Kili and I. We turned and ran as fast as we could toward him. Kili made it safely and I was almost there. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I dropped to the ground screaming. I turned to see a warg rider right behind me. Kili had shot up from the hole and was making his way toward me but the warg reached me first and latched onto my arm. I screamed as I felt his teeth tearing into my flesh. I couldn't tell but I knew that I was crying.

The warg began shaking his head trying to detach my arm from my body. I heard the orc laughing and not only did that terrify me but I was beginning to get extremely pissed off at the amount of luck I was having on this trip. I pulled my new sword out of its sheath and stabbed the warg in the snout. It released my arm and before it could attack again I stabbed it in the throat. As it died the orc was trying to unlatch himself from the saddle. I swung my sword up and in one quick movement I had detached his head from his body. I felt disgusted again and so homesick I could just curl up into a ball and die.

Kili had stopped to watch the scene but quickly regained himself and grabbed a hold of my good arm and dragged me to safety. Once I got there I realized I still had an arrow in my leg. New tears were streaming down my face at this point and Kate was at my side in a heartbeat. The last thing I remembered as I passed into unconsciousness is Kili and Kate's faces hanging above me.


End file.
